What we need
by Snuckyocookies
Summary: Because behind every great man there's an even greater woman.


_Well it sure has been awhile hasn't it? Man what a hectic month June was, lost one of the greats. I can't tell you how long I stood at the tv speechless when I heard Mj was dead. The best entertainer period. End of story. May his soul R.I.P (even though the news is still trying to do a number on him) For God's sake's the man is dead leave his ass alone :/ _

_Anyways moving on, the idea for this story actually came from listening to We need a Resolution, and a old oneshot of mine I wrote 3 years back, but never finished because well... I really don't know. It was actually supposed to be a smut fic too, but I never got to that part either :/ Who knows I might just finish it and let ya'll see how it is ;p It's summer break I have nothing to do anyways. As far as this story goes I stayed up most of the night listening to Heartbreak hotel, and Break of Dawn (love that song!) while eating chocolate cupcakes trying to finish this bad boy, so here it is hope ya'll like it :D Oh and don't worry they're both grown and what not, so I don't wanna hear any complaints about them being to young. Besides that's just wrong._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS. ALL I OWN IS MY IMAGINATION AND OLD MJ CD'S_

* * *

It was raining.

Most of the time she always stayed up like this when it rained. It was soothing yet it kept her awake, just like on full moons only then she would be up with excitement all night. It was strange, half the time she didn't even know what she was excited for, but she couldn't help the way her body was in tune with nature like it was.

At times it did irritate her. When she should be getting rest for work in the morning she was wide awake with….anticipation? It baffled her, but it wasn't like she was tired in the morning so she didn't dwell on it too much.

However on nights like these she didn't mind staying up. It was the only time where she could sit there and watch the person (without being questioned) who had impacted her life the most. In more ways than one.

It made her smile.

A lot of things made her smile actually. She was just a smiley person. However this smile was different. This was a smile solely meant for him, and it had been that way for a long time now.

She laid there on her side, with her head propped up by her hand. Swatting her curls out of her face with her free hand. She fought the urge to caress the stubble on his chin, as she watched him sleep. _He looks so peaceful_. She thought to herself. His permanent disapproving glower completely erased from his face, and in its place was a look of innocence.

Jazmine knew first hand knowing Huey, being apart of his life was anything but easy. Especially at the beginning. Most of the time he didn't want anything to do with her, but she just kept on persisting, even after he'd made her feel like bad. She had always came back. He didn't know why and neither did she. She just felt like she had to. He was always up to something big, always by himself. She had never believed him when he said he was quite happy all by his lonesome. She had claimed everyone needed some type of support, in this big bad world, he knew that, though he never admitted it to her.

Damn stubborn man.

Getting him to admit to being wrong was like…well she couldn't even explain it. Let's just say there was a very unpleasant atmosphere around everytime she did.

It wasn't often though, that she had to correct him. Jazmine was grateful for that much. A small frown graced her face as she thought back to a month ago.

_It was just like any other time he went out to do what he did. Another protest or rebellion He'd be gone, and she'd be stuck here damn near biting all her nails off wondering for hours on end, was he ok, did he survive, was he missing a limb? It was nerve wracking, and she had to say something._

_She had found him in the bedroom putting on his ass kicking boots. She sighed and stopped to lean on the doorway._

"_You plan on having fun with those boots?" she commented halfheartedly. Her tone, trying to be playful, failed miserably._

_He looked up half startled, and gave her a once over before answering. "Only if need be," He looked up at her again, this time narrowing his eyes a bit through his glasses as he studied her more closely. She looked tired, and a little irritated. Her sorry attempt at a joke just tipping him off even more. "Something wrong?" he inquired._

_She stood up straighter and rubbed the back of her neck nervously "Uhh yea, we need to talk," she said quietly taking a cautious step forward._

_Huey rose his eyebrows at her. He was actually expecting her to say "no", not say, "we need to talk". He glanced at the clock on the nightstand briefly. "Can we talk about this later, I do have somewhere to be in less than an hour," he reminded her. He wasn't trying to avoid the situation, he just had somewhere to be. She knew that. But the more he thought about it, the more he noticed her fleeting behavior right before he took off to go stage rallies, lead rebellions, or anything along those lines…_

"_I know you have somewhere to be, but what I have to say is important…and I don't think I can keep it to myself anymore," her voice had a mysterious edge to it, one he couldn't pick up on. And it disturbed him._

_Huey sighed and gave her a nod to continue._

"_Do you have any idea how I feel right now?"_

"_What?" he asked incredulously. What the hell was she talking about?_

"_Do you have any idea how I feel?" she asked a little louder._

"_Jazmine I'm not deaf, I heard you. And of all times, why in the world would you decide _now_ to play 21 questions?" He asked, his tone showing a hint of attitude._

"_I'm not playing 21 questions, I'm asking a simple one and you're not answering it,"_

_Huey took off his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose "How do you expect me to answer that, I'm still trying to figure out what the hell you're talking about?" the irritation in his voice rising._

"_Look I know you've been busy lately but…I can't remember feeling _this _lonely," Jazmine finished somberly._

"_What…"_

"_If you don't understand, just let me finish," she held her hand up to stop him from speaking._

"_Listen I know you feel like you have a job to do, but you don't have any idea what it does to me. Everytime you leave I sit here and damn near go crazy wondering if you're ok. You don't call me to tell me you're alright, our schedules are so conflicting I don't even see you anymore, let alone know what you're planning to do next. I feel like you just distanced yourself and left me in the dust. Like I lost my bestfriend, and he doesn't really seem to give a damn. That's what really hurts," Jazmine finished. She wasn't crying yet, but she'd be damned if she didn't feel her eyes water up._

_Huey was not surprised that this topic came up. It was a long time coming, however the girl just had a knack for bringing up the wrong things at the wrong time._

_Which was really starting to piss him off._

"_So you're telling me you want me to stop what I do?" he asked as he cut his eyes at her._

_Jazmine was speechless. Those eyes, those gorgeous eyes, so intense they could stop a person right in their tracks. Those same deep pools of amber full of enough emotion for the both them, yet in the next minute could look so emotionless, so cold, enough to give you frostbite. She had always told him they were one of his best features, how it would turn her on somewhat. Especially when he gave the look he was giving right now. However out of all those times _that_ look was never directed toward her. _

_Until now._

_And it was scary._

_If she didn't know him as well as she did she probably would've feared for her life right about then._

_Her lack of an answer was all the vindication he needed, before he really went off._

"_Damn Jazmine I can't believe you. You of all people! You knew how it was gonna be before we even got into a relationship! You really don't expect me to choose between the two?!" he spat._

_Jazmine scrunched her nose up, she oddly realized she wasn't even mad at him for losing his temper. Just fed up. She didn't expect him to choose anything, because she had a feeling of which one he would pick if he really had to. "First of all being neglected was never part of the deal and you know that," she stated softly but firmly. She saw him get ready to say something, but stopped him. "If you had let me finish earlier you would've known I never wanted you to choose, because I do believe in what you're doing, and I'm pretty sure we both know what you would've chose if you had to, now don't we?" she asked sarcastically. Huey's once unmerciful expression instantly turned softer. _

_He had barely heard what she had said next, surprised at what she had said not even 5 seconds ago, but he did manage to catch it._

"_Which is why I decided I need to go with you," she said lightly._

_Huey's head snapped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "No," was his immediate response. End of story._

_Jazmine looked mortified at his answer, but as quickly as the expression came, it left her graceful features and in its place was one of fierce determination._

"_Huey do realize how hard this is for me?! Do you! I sit here every fucking night you go out and pray to God that you don't go and get yourself killed, and that you come home safe! Hell I can't even remember the last time I slept!" she barked. "Look! Look at this! You see this?" she waggled her fingers in his face. "My nails are gone! I ended up biting them off being so worried to death! And I never bite my nails!" she continued waving her fingers in his face until he caught her wrist in a tight grip._

_Huey stopped to look her dead in the eye. That one look silencing anything she was gonna say. It was full of so many raw emotions she could barely decipher them all. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath all over her face. Even though she was mad she didn't mind. Not the least one bit, "Jazmine, listen to me, you _DON'T_ wanna be out there doing what I do," he ground out into the shell of her ear. "It's not your job," he stated letting go of her wrist and turning away from her. "Besides I'd never forgive my self if something were to happen to you out there," he mumbled more to himself then her._

_Jazmine shook her head and went to stand in front of him. Her voice gentle but pleading, "Huey even though I understand where you're coming from, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm more than capable of handling things," she paused and took one of his hands in hers. "Let me help you Huey, so I can help myself. You can't do this alone and neither can I, so let's stop with all the BS and try to make something happen. Don't you want someone you can completely trust when you go out?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "No one said it'd be easy, but babe we gotta start somewhere," she looked up desperately at him still squeezing his hand trying to see if he'd give any kind of indication he was considering her._

_She got nothing._

_She gave him one last look, before sighing and letting his hand go and starting to walk out the room. Before completely leaving she turned around and told him one last thing. _

"_I'm not letting this one go Huey. Fight it all you want, but you know it just as well as I do. We both need each other." And with that she left him there._

_

* * *

_

_He was sitting at the table with his hands clasped together, barely acknowledging her when she walked in from work the next day. She hadn't seen him much in between then and when she did she tried her best to ignore him. Which was working until now. Damn, so much for that plan._

_She set her keys and purse down on the kitchen counter slowly while she stood there waiting for him to say something. Anything._

_And after what felt like hours he finally did._

"_If we're gonna do this, we need to have some ground rules," he said calmly, his eyes finally meeting hers._

_Jazmine's whole face lit up as she shrieked, and ran over to jump into his lap and plant kisses all over his face. She honestly didn't expect him to give in so soon. In fact she was expecting to go head to head again at some point. _

"_Jaz..Ugh Jaz.. Jazmine! Will you please let me finish before you try and jump my bones?" he exclaimed while gently pulling her away._

_Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Like you don't like it," she smirked. _

"_That's not the point," he said quickly. "The point is we got a lot of work ahead of us if we're gonna do this," he finished._

"_Fine, what did you have in mind?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder._

_And with that he told her everything._

Turns out Huey had been thinking about letting her in on everything long before she had, but never acted on it because he didn't know how she'd react, plus he didn't really think he needed her help. Gradually Jazmine changed that thought.

As far as the rules they'd agreed on went, there weren't so many of them, like she had previously thought there would be. He did however ban her from going with him to places that he deemed "dangerous". She knew it would probably take longer but she'd change his mind about that too.

Maybe….hopefully.

Oh well they had to start somewhere, and this was better then nothing. And as far as she was concerned she wasn't planning on looking back anytime soon. It might've not been her "job" as he put it that faithful night, but it was however her job to have his back. And she planned on doing that from now on. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

_Aaaannndd that's a wrap folks! I just had to throw the idea of Huey having glasses on in there. I think he would look sexy with em for some reason heheh. The life of a revolutionary is never easy is it? Especially for his girlfriend._

_As always that green button is just right there, all you have to do is click on it :D See that wasn't so hard ;p_

_Until next time peeps, I'll be over in my corner listening to MJ all day._


End file.
